AikaShika? el amor o la muerte
by NeKO-gIrLcHaN
Summary: Rei tendra que elegir entre su propia vida o la del ser que ama.... cual elegirá? pero tambien sabremos que Rei no es solo un chico tranquilo tiene su lado oscuro. complete
1. Chapter 1

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Bien creo k es ora d k empiece el fic.

Mao Mariah

Rei Ray

Takao Tyson

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Era una linda mañana en Tokio y Takao estaba junto a Kenny practicando y modificando su blade.

Kenny: eso es! takao has mejorado mas de lo k pensaba!

Takao:pues veras asi soi yo !jajajajaja

Kenny:(pensando) eso no le kita lo presumido….(hablando) si claro

Takao: oie jefe, a k horas se supone k van a venir los demas?

Kenny: trankilo, ya vendran. O a kien esperas?

Takao: a nadie…, bueno en realidad a alguien.

Kenny: a kien?

Takao: a Rei

Kenny: (todo asustado y cayendose al estilo anime) A REI!

K KOMO SE TE….XK ESPERAS A REI?A CASO ERES...!

Takao:(gritando) AAAAAAAAAAAH! Claro k no, lo k pasa esk Rei prometio hacer la comida.

Kenny: (aliviado) ah ok, de pronto krei k te perdia.

Takao: je –jefe k kosa dijiste?

Kenny: (rojo) / k k krei k te perdia, por, porke komo k esperar a otro hombre esta medio rar. Y pzz komo k no.

Takao: cierto, oh viejo ya me habias asustado!

Kenny: jejeje Como crees !

Kenny se kedo pensando"fiuu kasi me descubre"

Pasó una hora y ya xfin llegaron los demas chikos.

Max: HOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAA! Komo estan?

Takao: hola Max, donde esta…

Kenny: (interrumpe) Hola Max. Kai! Decidiste venir!

Kai: hmmm (komo siempre)

Takao: Kai, komo siempre un placer verte

Kai: (sarcástico) jaja, me muero de la risa.

Takao: vaya hasta k el señor cubito de hielo sonrie…….

Kai: (enojado y casi matando a Takao) repite eso y te parto la ma….

Takao: a si? Atrevete y vas a saber lo k es dolor!

Takao-Kai: GRRR.

Kenny: (komo siempre interviniendo komo siempre entre los 2) Yaaaaaaa basta. Somos compañeros de Edipo nos conocemos desde hace 4 anios. No pueden llevarse bien!

Kai: claro, nos llevaremos bien el dia k Takao pueda sumar 1+1 entre 1

Takao: oye claro k puedo hacer eso!

Kai: (arreando las cejas) pruébalo

Takao: (pensando) wow! Me encanta kuando hace eso se ve tan sexy/////

Kai: responde (pensando)xk me ve asi?

Takao: no pienso darte el gusto

Kai: ya lo sabía

Kenny: komo siempre, bien

Max: ya basta en serio los 2. no son niños eh….

Kai- Takoa: hum

Kenny- Max: (susspiro) б б б б

Takao: buenp, donde esta Rei?

Kenny se enojo ligeramente

Max: hum, ekl se fue al parke

Takao: QUE! Xk se fue al parke ¡ se supone k tiene k venir. Tengo hambre

Caida general (kien no se caería al escuchar algo tan estupido)

Takao: k? de vdd tengo hambre y muxa. Donde esta?

Max: ya te dije en el parke

Takao:y k hace en el parke?

Max: camina

Takao: (desesperado para k?

Max: kiere

Takao: YA ME PUEDEN DECIR K DIABLOS PASA AKI!>. 

Kai: (gitando) REI NO VINO XK ESTA EN EL PARKE KON SU NOVIA!

Takao: (asombrado, kien no) novia! Kual!

Max: komo k kual? Mao.

Kenny: desde kuando son novios?

Kai: hace un mes.

Kenny: wow! No sabia

Takao: eso es malo mui malo

Kenny: (medio celoso) xk? --

Takao: ahora kien va a cocinar!

Caida general (si otra vez)

Takao: kien kocina?

Max: paso

Kenny: igual yo!

Todos miran maliciosamente a Kai

Kai: ni sikiera lo piensen

Max: oh vamos Kai!

Takao: el k seas pesimo en todo no kiere decir k tambien para cocinar!

Kai: (pegandole a Takao) hum

Max: vamos solo sigue la receta!

Kenny: xfas! Tenemos muxa hambre!

Kai: no, no, no y no! > 

En eso Max, Takao, y Kenny se lanzan sobre Kai

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAhhhh!

Max: no.. te cuesta… nada!

Kai: NO NO Y NO

Takao: no seas terco y entra!

Kenny: (sudando) ponte el mandil!

Max: metete en la cocina! KAI!

Kai: no basta…… no voi a entrar en la cocina! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Continuara…..

Lograran meter a Kai en la kocina, Kocinara? A kenny le gusta Takao! A Takao le gusta KAI! K kocinara Kai?

Bueno pues intentaremos encontrar todos las respuestas en el proximo capitulo.!

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

Ok lo admito veo pokemon, y soorry! Pero adoro komo suena eso!

Bien bien gracias x leer mi fic!

Espero k les guste!

Este es solo el primer capitulo de muxos otros…… asi k sigan leyendo spero continuarlo mui pronto, bueno solo si ustedes kieren claro esta!

dejen rieviws!

Atte:

NeKO-gIrLcHaN (o karen ya komo gusten)


	2. capitulo 2

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Hola otra vez!

He aki un nuevo capitulo de mi fic espero k les guste muxo o k almenos les agrade.

"" pensamiento (pero aun asi le voi a poner xk k tal si se olvida!)

Mao Mariah

Rei Ray

Takao Tyson

HiromiHilary

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Ya por fin lograron meter a Kai en la, cocina kon todo y mandil (k horror Kai kon mandil). Ya intentaban k Kai cocinara pero……

-AAAAAAAAAAAAhhh- grito Takao

-ven-dijo Kai corriendo kon un tenedor y un cuchillo en las manos- ven aca gallina cobarde!

-JAJAJAJAJA!0-rio Max- Takao sigue corriendo Kai esta por alcanzarte! JAJAJAJAJAJA

-chikos se van a lastimar!- dijo un preocupado Kenny (para variar)-tengan cuidado! Kai dejalo en paz!

- ven aca hijo de la #$#?- grito Kai todo enojado-ven aca!

-AUXILIO!- takao al borde del miedo

Y pues bien siguieron peleando por 30 min masa.y por fin llegaron a un acuerdo (thanks god!) : TAKAO Y Kai cocinan Kenny y Max pican la comida.

Pero de pronto se escucha un fuerte…….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- por parte de todos los chicos.

En eso venian llegando Rei y Mao.

-Rei- dijo Mao señalando la casa de Takao- mira eso!

- dios mio! K les habra pasado!- contesto Rei frotándose la cabeza- corre Mao!

Los 2 muchachos corrieron hacia el lugar donde salia humo humo y mas humo: la casa de Takao

-Takao, Kai! Max, Kenny!- dijo Rei al entrar a la casa

-chicos?- le siguió Mao tosiendo- donde cof, cof estan? Respon- cof cof dan

-mao ve x el extintor- ordeno Rei- est en el pasillo

-ok, cof cof- Mao no vei nada- Rei hay un buen de humo!

- lo se- en eso Rei saco a Driger y lanzo su blade- Driger disipa el humo!

Driger logro disipar el humo y en eso aparece Takao todo morado por el humo al igual k Max, y Kenny

-Rei gracias por venir!- contesto Takao- cof cof

-Takao!- grito Mao- estan bien! K paso!

-un pekenio accidente- respondio Max encogiéndose de hombros

- Pekenio!- se metio Kenny- esa no es la descripción!

- ok, ok grande

- que paso?- pregunto Rei algo confundido- cuenten

-todo fue gracias a Takao!- dijo Kai (kien sabe de donde salio)

- a si k mi culpa eh?- le contesto Takao enojado- kien estaba en la estufa!

-yo- respondio Kai- pero kien fue el idiota k metio la hoja de papel kon gasolina en la lumbre? òó

- noera gasolina….era alcohol…

-da lo ismo- dijo kortantemente Kai- kemaste la kocina!

- si no fuera porque no dijiste k la lumber estaba encendida…-Takao al dares kuenta de sus palabra le salio una gotita en la cabeza-no espera, hum….

-No me digas- kontesto el bicolor arreando las cejas

-si te digo!- dijo desafiante Takao- si te digo! 

-Eres un inmaduro! Òó- grito Kai enojado- intenta madurar!

-ya basta los 2!- dijo Max al ver k estaba a piunto de desatarse una tormenta a cause de Takao y Kai-x favor!

- aver si entendi- empezo la chika- remaron la cocina? Pues k estaban haciendo?

- nosotros?- dijo un colorado Max- pues cocinando…..

- KOCINANDO!- se carcajeo Rei- jajajajajaja!u

-deja de reirte- dijo Takao apenado

- no jajajaja puedo evitarlo jajajaja- continuo Rei- como jajajaja estan tontos jajajaja

-se pasan!- rio Mao-como estan… jajajajajjajajajaja

-jejejeje-sonrio Max- k kosas no?

- no lo celebres! --!

- sorry!- sonrio Max- esk tu y Kai! Komo c les ocurre?

- ya se!- sonrio Kenny- k les pasa! Puede k los 2 sean los campeones mundiales de beyblade pero son un desastre cocinando!

- k hicieron?- pregunto Rei- o mas bien k no hicieron!

- voi a averiguar- dijo Mao mientras entraba a la kocina

- ok- prosiguió Rei- hum… chikos me pueden decir k paso?

- claro- respondió sonriente Max-te vas a morir de risa!

- oye Rei- dijo Kenny- le puedes decir komo debe estar el pollo a Kai?

-…Crudo?

- i muerto vdd?- dijo Max kon una sonrisa maliciosa

-obvio….

- te lo dije…- dijo MAX DIRIGIENDOSE A Kai

- k…- empezo Rei- k hiciste!

-yo?..- dijo volteando la mirada Kai- hum, nada importante

-mentiroso

-lo k pasa esk…- sonrio Max viendo a Kai- kai fue a la ganja de los vecinos de Hiromi y….

-agarro a una gallina- continuo Kenny- la desplumo y se la trajo…..y pues….

- KAI! – grito Rei viendolo kon los ojos komo platos- no me digas k metiste a la gallina al sarten, viva!

- ok, no te lo dire- repuso un rojo Kai

- jajajajaja- rio rei de nuevo- k idiota estas!

En eso Mao sale de la coicna tapandose la nariz y riendose de Kai (de hecho yo tambien me reiria incluso me haria del baño)

-jajajajajajajajajaja!- rio Mao- ay Kai solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso!

-dios mio KAI!

- si ya se- resongo Kai- pero al menos no keme la cocina verdad Takao

- eso fue una indiecta?- pregunto Takao

- no- dijo Ki voltendose- fue una directa

-erres odioso!

- lo se

-siniko!

-repite eso! 

- ustedes 2 nunka cambiaran- repuso Max

-no puden pasar aunke sea 1 hora sin pelearse- dijo Kenny tapandose los oidos- pueden?

- no pelearia si TAKAO SE FUERA DE ESTE MUNDO- grito Kai

-- creeme solo estoi aki para fregarte la vida!- gruño Takao

-ya los 2- dijo Rei poniendose entre los 2- Takao vete alla y Kai vete para alla!

-ojala se llevaran bien- murmuro Mao-aunke sea 5 min

-ya se- murmuro Max

-CALLATE MAX! Le grito Takao (poor Maxie!)

- ouo! Ok- y dijo en un susurro alto- el k no esta enojado

-pues adivina kien me pone de malas?

- si debe ser horrible- respondio Kai- al vrte en el espejo todas las mañanas.

- callate!- y luego entre diente dijo Takao- idiota

- callame cuando me mantengas! Òo- le grito Kai

- yo te callo kuando se me antoja! . 

-Idiota mal nacido

-estupido hijo d papi!

- a ver cuando maduraran! --!- dijo Max dirigiendose a Mao, Rei y a Kenny

- ya se - -!- contesto Mao

- k les parece si nos vamos- sugirió Rei- no se a l parke o a otro lugar pero estar lejos de estos 2!

-buena idea Rei!- celebro Kenny

- Pero,- en eso ruge la panza de Max- primero a comer!

- hum…-dijo Mao- sip!

Ya por fin dejaron a Kai y a Takao peleando en la cocina y los demas se van a comer. Pasan 2 horas y el grupo se separa: Kennyse va a las compustadoras, Max a los videogames y Rei y Mao al cine. Ya habiendo acabado la película Rei y Mao se fueron a la casa de Takao y al llegar…..

-hola chikos!- los recibio un alegre Max- se divirtieron?

-Hola Max!- contesto Mao

-hum, si….- dijo Rei en un tono raro en el

-k te pasa?- pregunto el güero- rei?

-no,nada- dijo Rei tartaudeando un poko- na nada

- rei? – dijo una preocupada Mao- seguro? Te sientes mal?

- no te ves nada bien- repuso Max- viejo?

-solo….-contesto Rei dirigiendose a la puerta- necesito caminar un rato.

-ok

-Rei

-estoy bien- contesto sonriendo Rei- solo necesito un poko de aire. Vengo al rato.

-ok- contestaron al unísono Mao y Max

Rei se fue caminando, solocaminaba sin rumbo fijo y se dejaba llevar por sus pies.

-"k me pasa?- penso Rei- xk me siento asi? Es como si presintiera algo, algo malo….. sera k de nuevo? NO eso es imposible. No puede volver a pasar!"

Rei siguió caminando sumido en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se encontro kon uno de sus antiguos amigos.

Continuara……………

K es lo k presiente Rei? K volvera a pasar? Kai y Takao se llegaran a kerer (komo amigos no piensen mal) algun dia?

Espero k se les respondan todas sus preguntas en los proximos capitulos.

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bueno otro capitulo de AIKASHIKA? El amor o la muerte

Espero k le seste gustando sugerencias, comentarios, kejas, xfas haganmelo saber! Recuerden k es para mejorar!

Bien baicha! Sean felices!

Atte: NeKO-gIrLcHaN


	3. capitulo 3

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

MIL GRACIAS! A..

·Darkaly Ann Senko

·YUMI-CHAN

·yumi hiwatari

·Ishida Rio

·Darkaly Ann Senko

·-SoN-91

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K HAN LEIDO AIKASHIKA? EL AMOR O LA MUERTE? EN SERIO MIL GRACIAS CREANME ES D MUXA AYUDA K ME DEN SUS OPINIONES Y CRITICAS….. TOSO SEA X MEJORAR.

Bien a empezar kon la tercera parte de AIKASHIKA?...

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Rei siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con uno de sus antiguos amigos……

-Valla- dijo Rei sonriendo- k sorpresa

-hola Rei…. Como stas?

- bien….- respondio Rei aun sonriendo y mirando al chiko- y xk stas aki solo en el parke?... crei k estabas kon tu padre

- de hecho si, pero digamos k los extraniaba

- creeme han pasado tantas cosas- dijo Rei acercandose al muchacho k estaba enfrene de el- k tal si vamos a la casa de Takao?

-ok… vamos!

- vente Zeo- respondio Rei

-te sigo- contesto Zeo siguiendo a Rei

Entonces los 2 muchachos se dirigieron a la casa de Takao, pero en el camino, aunke Rei se lleva genial con Zeo (obvio k olvidando lo k paso en Beyblade Vforce) se sentia un poko incomodo, asustado...pero no sabia xk. Era como si presintiria algo malo, como si de nuevo pasara…..

-"no lo entiendo, todo ha sido olvidado y ahora somos amigos Zeo y yo. Pero xk siento ganas de atacarlo, matarlo…xk siento eso? – penso Rei mientras caminaban a la casa de Takao

- Rei?- dijo Zeo mirandolo- k te pasa?

- hu?- respondio Rei sacado de sus pensamientos- oh, nada, xk?

-estas algo raro

-tu crees?- pregunto Rei

-…. Taves solo sea mi imaginación….

-puede ser- respondió el neko- ahora sonriendo intentando no parecer preocupado o ido.

Luego llegaron a la casa de Takao y cuando Rei dijo k Zeo venia kon el Takao no espero ams corrio kon el

-ZEO!- grito Takao mientras abrazaba a Zeo- k bueno verte de nuevo! k cuentas?

-T,t,takao- tartamudeo Zeo casi muerto de la asfixia- a… me as, as fixias…..

-upss! U- se disculpo Takao mirando a Zeo sonriente- jajajajaja lo siento,e sk hace 2 anios k no nos veiamos!

-sip

- Hola zeo- saludo un sonrinte Max- ¡! K gusto volver a verte!

-Max!- volteo Zeo para saludarlo- que gusto verte otra vez!

- zeo!- dijo kenny corriendo con el- k milagro. Komo stas?

-bien, y tu? Y dizzi?

- hum… primero yo bien y dizzi en mi laptop iguald e metiche komo siempre!

-claro!- contesto Zeo sonriente

- ah! Se me olvidaba ven Zeo- dijo Takao dandoce un golpe en la cabeza con la mao y a la vez se dirigia a la estancia kon Zeo- te vamos a presentar a una amiga, ella es Mao!

- mucho gusto- saludo Mao

- el gusto es mio- contesto Zeo sonriendo y a la vez pensando-" k linda chika"

- vente Mao- dijo de pronto Rei abrazando a su novia al ver como la miraba Zeo-me acompanias afuera?

- SIPI!

- ADOS Mao- se despidio Zeo

- bye!

-"esa chika es la ideal para mis plaes"- penso Zeo-"perfecta…."

Volviendo con Rei y Mao en el patio de la casa:

- Rei has estado mui callado- dijo Mao mirando a Rei

-hum Mao...- empezo Rei pero callo un rato

-dime

-re, recuerdas….- Rei lo dudo un poko, era difícil para el- recuerdas lo k me pasa hece anios?

- k kosa?- pregunto una intrigada Mao

-la vez en la k…..- Rei no podia creer k dijera eso- en la k… perdi el control………

- …..-Mao habia adoptafo ya un tono serio y tardo algo en responder- k kiere decir?

-no, nada…..

-crees k vuelva a….pasar, Rei?

- no lo se- respondio el pelinegro- pero sinto k algo anda mal y no se k es.

- Rei- dijo Msao mui seria- controlate, controla tus sentimientos, ya sabes lo k puede pasar.

- lo se, y no kiero k pase, pero presiento algo malo algo mui malo….

- calmate- Mao se acerca a Rei y le da un beso en la mejilla-todo estara bien

-si

-ah! X cierto ya me tengo k ir

- crei k pasarias la noche aki- dijo sorprendido Rei

-no puedo. Te veo mañana

- kieres k te aompaie?- dijo Rei mientras se levantaba

- no gracias, me voi sola

- ok, buenas noches

-buenas noches- Mao le da otro beso a Rei mientras se iba- ya no pienses en eso

Rei asintio y se kedo mirandoa Mao mientras ella se iba y de nuevo, repentinamente, siente k algo mui malo va a pasar en eso sale Zeo y de nuevo Rei siente la necesidad de matarlo, atacarlo, pero no sabe xk……

- Rei- dijo Zeo acercandosele- deberias entrar, ya es de noche y hace frio

--s, si. Zeo, yo, hum…- pero Rei dudo de lo k iba a decir y mejor callo

-k pasa?

- no, nada- este empieza a sentir komo si algo malo fuera a pasar

- a veces te portas de una manera mui rara, lo sabes verdad?

Rei solo sorio

Ya era mui tarde y todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto Rei. El seguia pensando en lo k le pasaba, en el xk no sabia como controlarse, si seguía asi estallaria.

-"ya me canse- penso Rei dandose la vuelta en su futon-xk siento esto? Estas ganas de matar?"

- k te pasa?- pregunto de pronto Kai haciendo a Rei salir de su trance

-nada, xk Kai?

-estas mui raro últimamente…- dijo Kai mientras se incorporaba- mas bien desde k llego Zeo

-no se d k me hablas….- mintió Rei un acostado boka arriba

-si, talves este imaginando cosas….- dijo Kai acostándose de nuevo- pero este no eres tu. No se si me entiendes

- Kai estoi bien. En serio

- lo k digas Rei, buenas noches

Rei simplemente se kedo callado y no hablo mas. Lo uniko k hacia era recordar y recordar, no podia olvidarlo, no podia. Rei sabia k ese dia habia sufrido demasiado y habia hecho sufrir…. Habia logrado olvidar un poko, pero ahora kien sabe xk sintio k vovia a vivirlo kon la diferencia d k ahora era espectador y a la vez sabia lo k hacia.

No podia evitar pensarlo, otra vez, la misma triste historia k lo hacia remontarse a su niñez, el dia k cambio su vida para siempre…….:

Continuara……………….

Kual era el triste recuerdo de su niñez? Xk Rei tiene esas ganas de atacar y matar a Zeo? Para k kiere Zeo a Mao? K es lo k esta pasando en la mene y corazon de Rei? sera bueno o ……….malo?

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Ok otro capitulo viene otro se va!

Espero k les este gustando! La vdd me costo un buen. Digamos k hacer este fic entre clases no es facil: cuidar d k los profes no te cachen y te kiten tus historias, d las continuas interrupciones de tus amigos gays (gracias a ellos tengo muxas otras historias k luego… kon suerte publicare jeje), k d pronto no te fluyen las ideas, talvez ustedes sepan a lo k me refiero.

Bien ya basta! Dejen reviews!

Comentarios buenos y malos son 100 aceptados!jejeje en el proximo capitulo pondre un flash back de lo k le paso a Rei siendo ninio. Francamente del siguiente capi en adelante se pone padre la historia! (al menos eso me dijeron mis amigas)

Ok ya me voi chaito!...

Atte: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Pd: dejen reviews!

KaRLI: K YA TE CALLES Y TE VALLAS!òó

YOP: ok ok byes TOT

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Gracias a:

"" pensamiento (pero aun asi le voi a poner xk k tal si se olvida!)

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)


	4. capitulo 4

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Sorry x el error k tuve en el capitulo anterior, digamos k le pedi a mi prima k publicare el fic y creo k olvido borrar esta parte.

No volvera a pasar……espero jajajajaja

"" pensamiento (pero aun asi le voi a poner xk k tal si se olvida!)

RayRei

MariahMao

KevinKiki

LeeRai

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

(este es el inicio de los recuerdos de Rei)

Flash Back

Todos en el pueblo (el White Tigre por supuesto) gritaban, habia lumbre, del cielo caian rayos, en fin era en infierno personificado…..

-CORRRAN! VAMOS RAPIDO!

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- se oian los gritos de las mujeres en la aldea

-REI!- gritaba Mao

-MAO! Vete VETE! Rapido!- grito un hombre llevandose a la pekenia Mao- ES MUI PELIGROSO!

-MAMI!- gritaba Kiki- MAMI! Donde estas? MAMI!

-KIKI! Ven a ca!- grito la mamá de Kiki- CORRE! KIKI!

-k le pasa a Rei?- pregunto Rai –abuelito!

-CORRE RAI!

-pero Rei- replico un pekenio ninio

-REI, CALMATE!

-no podemos hacer nada!1

-es tarde- dijo una mujer entre sollozos

En eso del cielo cae fuego, ese dia muchos murieron…. El fuego y los rayos provocaron su muerte…… sus viadas estaban contadas, no habia esperanza alguna……..

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ( risa de maldad)

- REI!-grito una mujer- mi vida! Rei!

-AAAAAH!- grito Mao

-TODOS MORIRAN! JAJAJAJAJAJA TODOS! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ese dia, fue un dia de horror, los cielos negros, dsangre, lumbre, rayos, la gente huyendo,ua pesadilla vuelta realidad………el temor de todos en especial de la madre de Rei….

fin del flash back

Rei no durmió hasta mui entrada la noche y solo durmió con esas imágenes en su mente, recordando, lo k paso hace años……

A la mañana siguiente

- buenos dias!- saludo Takao

-Buenos dias Takao- contesto Max levatandose

-hasta k xfin

-no me regañes Jefe- dijo Takao sin volverse a su amigo

- siempre te levantas tarde- dijo Kai sentado- y por tu culpa todo se retrasa

- si, pero soi feliz

-y eso k tiene k ver?- pregunto Kenny

-nada!

-me lo imagino….--U- replico Kai

-ahora el k no se ha levantado es Rei- dijo rapidamente Kenny al ver k Takao abria la boka para empezar una nueva pelea

-Rei!- pregunto sorprendido Takao

-sip, no se ha despertado- contesto Max mirando a la habitación donde estaba Rei

- k raro, normalmente se levanta primero Kai y……

- kerras decir siempre- interrumpio Kai

- ok, ok- respondio Takao fastidiado- SIEMPRE Kayes levanta primero y luego Rei

-no se si estara bien- dijo Max preocupado

-xk?- pregunto Tako yéndose a su lugar favorito: l cocina

- ha estado mui raro desde ayer en la mañana

-dejenlo… talves hum, esta enfermo- sugirió Kenny

- enfermo! Si komo no- dijo Takao mientras comia una pierna de pollo fria- si estuviera enfermo no saldria tanto.

- s,si pero…en la noche estaba sudando y anohe hacia frio….- dijo Max preocupado

-no esta enfermo- contesto Kai

-como lo sabes?

-simplemente lo se- contesto Kai dandose la vuelta

-aos Kai, guinos- hablo Takao kon la boka llena de comida- Ei amben os peoopa

-hum, Takao… no te entendimos nada...- dijo Max

-deja de hablar kon la boka llena- dijo Kai mirandolo de reojo

(traducción: vamos Kai dinos.. Rei tambien nos preocupa)

-mejor vete a comer- dijo rapidamente Max

-Kai debes entrenar mas, tus defensas se estan debilitando- dijo tambien Kenny repentinamente

-hm…..

-COMIDA!

-fiu! Estuvo cerca- dijo Max a Kenny

-bien pensado Max- suspiro Kenny- x poko y otra pelea……

-si. Pero ahora el k me preocupa es Rei

-si ya se…. K raro….

- k es raro?...- pregunto Rei entrando a la habitación visiblemente mareado y con ojeras

-Rei?

-si? K pasa?- pregunto Rei tambaleandose un poko

-este… dormiste bien?- pregunto Kennysin dejar de mirarlo

-s,si gracias….

- tienes una ojeras horribles!- dijo un alarmado Max

-t,tu cres?

-parece como si no hubieras dormido en años- fue la respuesta de Max

-seguro k estas bien?- pregunto Kenny

-seguro

-bien (silencio) kieres comer?- pregunto Max

-no gracias- contesto Rei

- tienes k komer

-no tengo hambre

-Ya se! –grito Max de pronto- tienes hambre, pero no kieres decirlo!

-Max…-dijo Rei volviéndose un poko fastidiado-estoy bien, solo k NO TENGO HAMBRE!

--okok, pero no te enojes- contesto Max asustado

- Hm, adiós

-oye espera!

Pero Rei ya se habia dirigido a la puerta y cuando estba por salir Kai lo detuvo

-a donde crees k vas?- le pregunto Kai retante

-afuera

-Rei, no puedes salir

-xk?- pregunto Rei desafiante

-estas mareado, no dormiste anoche y sudabas cuando en la noche hizo mucho fio

-es tu imaginación- contesto Rei intentando pasar

-si claro

-escuchame bien, estoy en perfectas condiciones y creeme no creo estar enfermo

-Rei, escuchame, anoche no parabas de sudar y decir k todos deben morir- dijo Kai mirandolo-Rei,..

-Oye Kai todo el mundo tiene pesadillas……..

-hm

-tengo k pasar, kitate…..

-…….

Cuando Rei se acerca mas a Kai este se kito para dejarlo pasar, Rei iba pensando en lo k dijo Kai cuando de pronto se paro y recordo todo lo k habia soñado. En ese momento Rei se sintio mareado y se desmayo.

Mientras Rei seguia inconsciente, los demas hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Entonces a Kai se le ocurio ir a ver a Rei, cuando lo vio supo d k de nuevo estaba sudando y teniendo pesadillas:

-MORIRAN!- Rei hablaba en sueños- TODOS MORIRAN! No… dejenme!. El, EL! El es un… NO BASTA, b, basta……voy a a matar…VOY A MATARTE, LO HARE! JURO K LO HARE!

- Rei!- dijo Kai asustado moviendo a Rei para despertarlo -despierta, Rei despierta, vamos despierta!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!NOOOO, no no no…….

Todos llegaron corriendo por los gritos de Rei.

-REI! K te pasa!- prgunto Max asustado- estas bien!

-Rei!- grito al igual Takao- trankilo k tienes!

-n,n,.nada…..- tartamudeo Rei

-estas bien!-pregunto Kai mirandolo kon los ojos abiertos komo platos

-s,s,s,si…..

-no te oyes nada bien!- replico Takoa esta vez algo asustado

-tu, cre, cres…?...

-Rei, te ves terrible!- se alarmo Max- k te pasa!

- si? Hum, n na nada…..

-Rei algo malo te esta pasando!

-chikos en serio estoi bien…..

- defineme estar bien.- dijo Kai mirandolo- Rei, estas sudando y afuera hace frio.

-estoy bien. Solo, solo… estoi sudando, es todo.

-estabas gritando- repuso Max

- fue una pequeña pesadilla….

-entonces estas teniendo pesadillas con mucha frecuencia- contesto Takao- y digamos k mui, mui seguido….

-vamos tener pesadillas es normal- repuso Rei algo rojo

-tener pesadillas es normal, pero sudar, gritar y desmayarse eso no es normal!-contesto Kai

-oh vamos chikos! Estoi bien en serio!

- si claro--!- repondio Takao

-……

En eso llega corriendo Kenny mui asustado

-RAPIDO-grito Kenny- vamos al parke! Hay un señor medio muerto corran!

-K!

-Vamos a ayudarlo- dijo Max poniendose de pie- pronto!

-si, va,vamos…-contesto Rei tambaleandose

-vamos?- replico Kai mirando a Rei- tu te kedas!

-estoy bien!

- Rei? K paso!- pregunto Kenny mirandolo alarmado

-luego te contamos Jefe

-pero…

-luego…-dijo Takao- k Rei nos acompañe! El sabe de medicina

- ves Kai- dijo Rei mirando a su capitan de reojo

-ok pero ya vamonos

- rapido!- dijo Max poniendose los tennis

Entonces los chikos corrieron al parke siendo guiados por el Jefe, el parke estaba cerca del bosk en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo estaba oscuro y hacia muxo frio, era como si algoalgo lo estuviera provocando, xk estaban en Julio y digamos k en Julio no hace frio o si?( otra vez me sali del tema, ups!) en el camino Takao le conto a Kennylo k paso y Kenny solo veia a Rei diciendole k no debio haber ido, etc. Kai iba junto a Rei x si se desmayaba otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, escucharon k alguien gemia de dolor.

-esta ahí- grito Kenny señalando el lugar

-Kai, rapido llama a una ambulancia!- ordeno Takao

Kai saca su celular y llama a una ambulancia, mientras Kai llamaba Takao se acerco al señor

-señor? K le paso? Esta bien?-pregunto Takao( zape Takao si gemia de dolor obviamente no esta bien!)

-s, si eso creo….

-en unos momentos viene la ambulancia aguante!- dijo Max preocupado

-ai vienen- contesto Kai acercandose- en unos 10 min.

-k paso?- pregunto Takao

-N,nada de, gra,gravedad…..ay!

-sta sangrando!-observo Max-alguien lo atako?

-no recuerdo,na,nada…..

-donde sta Rei?- pregunto Kai mirando a su alrededor

Al oir ese nombre el señor empezo a toser y se estremecio,al toser salio sangre de su boka.

-se siente bien!

-s,s,s,s,si falta otro chiko?

-al parecer- contesto Max- iba detrás de nosotros

-como se llama?

-Rei- respondio Takao- tiene k estar por aki, en algun lado!

-aki estoy- dijo de pronto Rei apareciendo de entre los arbustos

-donde demonios estabas?- pregunto Takao

-estaba buscando algo

-ok, pero ven!- repuso Kenny- el señor tiene heridas y se pueden infectar

-ya voy

-apurate- urgio Kenny

-ya voy

Rei se acerca al hombre y cuando logra verle la cara retrocede asustado y ante la mirada atonita de sus compañeros se da la media vuelta y empieza irse tambaleandose.

-Rei!- grito Takao sorprendido- adonde vas?

-ayudaria a kualkiera menos a este hombre!-grito Rei sin volverse

-Rei….lo siento…-empezo a decir el hombre-tu sabes k…

-CALLATE!no kiero oir nada de ti, oiste… TE ODIO

-Rei k te pasa? Xk le hablas asi!- pregunto Max asustado

-TE ODIO!

Continuara……..

Kien es ese hombre? Xk Rei lo odia tanto? Xk tiene esas pesadillas? Sus memorias...k significan? Y xk Kai se preocupa tanto x Rei?

Respuesta a esta ultima pregunta: son amigos y ya…..lo juro….ok mejor no juro nada.

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Gracias x leer este capitulo espero k sea de su agrado. Si kieren saber si es un ReiMao o un KaiRei tienen k seguir leyendo mi fic al final se disipan todas sus dudas y si aun no pueden contestar alguna pregunta haganmelo saber para contestarles o decirles almenos cuando aparecera la respuesta.

Bien ya me voi cuidense, coman frutas y verduras, no tomen drogas… esk somos muxos y se la estan acabando dejenle a las proximas generaciones!

Bye, y dejen reviews!

Atte: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

DEJEN REVIEWS!0.

LOS K KIERAN AGREGARME AL MSN MI MAIL x si no kieren k vean sus reviews o solo para hablar un rato.

Karli: K YA TE VALLAS! Hija de tu &$

Yop: pzz si, ni modo k hija de la vecina

Karli: no se preocupen ya se va, se va ,se va….se fue!


	5. capitulo 5

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Auki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Gracias x seguir leyendo mi fic!

En verdad muxas gracias!

Senshi Hisaki Radien

Yami hisaki

jejeje muxas gracias! creeme me encargare de lo k me dices! digamos k es de mis primeros fics y pues apenas me stoy familiarizando. k bueno k te guste!

y al principio iba a ser un kai/rei o un kai/takao pero no salio la cosa y pzz k le hacemos.

bien gracias y auii nos leemos!

""pensamiento

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

-Rei k te pasa? Xk le hablas asi!- pregunto Max asustado

-TE ODIO!

(estos fueron los ultimos dialogos!)

(listo ahora si continua)

Rei no podia creer lo k estaba pasando, el estaba aki. Pero, xk? Se suponia k se habia ido y Rei esperaba k para siempre. Esto era una pesadilla! Una pesadilla real, tan real como lo k paso en su infancia…..su niñez….

-k haces aki?-preguntó Rei haciendo caso omiso a Max

-Rei-empezo el hombre- han pasado tantas cosas desde k…. y, yo lo siento, de veras… Rei…..

-si claro. Lo sientes, no eres mas k un mentiroso.

- no Rei! Dejame explicarte, yo…

Pero era tarde Rei ya se estaba alejando dejando a sus amigos atonitos y al señor con las palabras en boca. Ese era Rei? Xk se porta asi? Era la pregunta de los Blade Breakers, eran preguntas kon respuestas un tanto peligrosas, sabiendo k podian herir a Rei.

Rei se fue caminando, enojado y herido. Se sentia terrible, como era posible k el estaba aki, porke? K hace, k pretende. Rei no podia mas kon eso, era como si una daga atravesara su cuerpo asi de doloroso era.

-"xk? Xk volviste? Crei k te habias ido, k no volverias"- se alejo pensando Rei, en unos momentos mas comenzo a llorar y a gritar..- TE ODIO PAPÁ!

Paso la noche y Rei se kedo a dormir en el boske. A la mañana siguiente Rei se fue a la casa de Takao

-Oye Rei volvio?- pregunto Max

-no.- contesto Takao aora si preocupado- nunca lo habia visto asi

-espero k este bien...

-Rei tiene problemas- dijo Kai llegando como siempre de la nada

-komo lo sabes?- pregunto Kenny sentado en el tatami del dojo

-solo lo se…

-oye x si no te habias dado cuenta Rei tambien nos importa- dijo kortante Takao- asi k dinos.

-en serio, solo presiento k algo anda mal kon el. Es todo.

-Kai tiene razon- dijo de pronto Max- Rei nunca actua asi. Algo le pasa

En eso Rei llega, se notaba k habia llorado aun tenia los ojos rojos e inchados y aparte habia dormido hasta tarde.

-REI!-grito Takao- donde estabas!

-caminando...

-k paso anoche?- pregunto Max procupado mirando a su amigo- Rei dinoslo!

-no kiero hablar de eso...

-oye algo anda mal contigo- injirio Kenny

-nada anda mal conmigo – Rei estaba empezando a enojarse( raro en el ya k es muuuuuuuui paciente)

-Rei tu no eres asi- dijo casi gritando Takao

-que te pasa- pregunto Kai

-nada, y ya dejenme en paz!- grito Rei

-ves? Asi estas desde hace muxo. K te paso? En serio

- k les importa?

-nos importa y muxo!- contesto Max preocupado, tan era asi k Rei se dio cuenta y se le quedo viendo y empezo a sollozar.

- esk….yo…- Rei ya no aguantaba, seko sus lagrimas y miro mui serio a sus amigos- no, no es… facil de explicarlo…..mas bien es, mui…hu….yo…

- Rei. Intentalo- repuso Takao- aparte tenemos todo el dia. Vamos cuenta!

- esta bien….- Rei se estaba dirigiendo con los demas a sentarse en los tatamis k habia en el piso- ese hombre es… mi… padre…..

-?KEEEEEEEEEE?-gritaron Max , Takao y Kenny

-hm……- fue la respuesta de asombro de Kai aunk claro no se le noto muxo k digamos.

-pero, pero si es tu papá xk le gritaste? Y le dijiste k lo odiabas!- pregunto Max aun sin salir de su asombro

-xk… lo odio y siempre lo odiare- respondio Rei sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su voz y cerrando los puños.

-pero xk?- pregunto Kenny

-lo k hizo no tiene perdon….y lo unico k deseo en la vida es verlo muerto…… - era imposible no decir lo k sentia y a la vez provocando el asombro y a la ves preocupación de sus compañeros y esta vez Kai tambien se kedo kon la boka abierta.

-komo puedes decir eso?-pregunto Max- es tu padre!

-de la misma forma en la k Drigger sale de mi blade.

-wow! Rei debes odiarlo demasiado como para kererlo muerto!- se sorprendio Takao- wow!

- no tienes idea…..

-Rei calmado. Kieres?- dijo Kai mirandolo kon miedo d k kometiera alguna tonteria al estilo Takao.

- krei k kerian k les dijera?- fue la respuesta de chino, pero aun asi algo fastidiado- y ahora k les digo kieren k me calme.

-sabes? Creo k ya se k es lo k tienes!- dijo Max algo sonriente- tomate el dia libre, descansa y piensa todo esto. Asi mas tarde estaras mejor. Ok?U

-Max….--, estoy bien solo les dije lo k pienso

- vetea descansar. –fue la respuesta de Kai- piensalo.

-NO NECESITO PENSARLO! Ó.ó - grito Rei- LO HE PENSADIO DURANTE AÑOS!Y NO PUEDEN HACERME CAMBIAR DE OPINION!

- Rei….

Sin perder tiempo Takao y Kai se llevan a Reia su cuarto para k descanse, y mas bien kon la esperanza de k olvidara ese asunto ,pero Rei no puede descansar es como si algo lo mantuviera despierto komo a un zombie

-"ojala murieras, como te odio papá. Xk…no puedo matarte? Debería……- pensaba Rei acostado por la fuerza en el futon- debería… hacerlo"

Rei sigui pensando hasta k se durmió. Pasaron 2 horas y al despertar Rei se dio cuenta de k eran las 6 de la noche y se levanto, mas bien se sento y siguió pensando.

-"creo k ha llegado la hora de ajustar viejas cuentas.."

En eso entra Zeo a la habitación

-Rei! Por fin despiertas!- lo saludo Zeo

-hn, si. Creo k solo estaba un poko cansado- mintio Rei mirandolo a la ves k forzaba una sonrisa

-oh. K bueno k estas bien!- respondio Zeo y luego lo miro sonriendo- oye k tal si vamos a dar una vuelta para k te distraigas un rato?

-este.. claro buena idea

-…..-Zeo sonrio aun mas y añadio en un susurro- genial…..

Zeo y Rei salieron de la casa de Takao y se fueron a caminar, Rei se dejaba guiar por Zeo solamente lo seguia. Mientras caminaban Zeo le pregunto a Rei de lo k sentia por Mao.

-Rei….amas a Mao?

-hu?- la pregunta habia tomado x sorpresa a Rei- si, claro k la mao. Xk?

-harias kualkier kosa por ella?- siguio preguntando Zeo sin responder a las preguntas de Rei

-si, pero xk tu…?

-moririas si te dijeran k es la unika forma de salvarle la vida?

-Zeo….- Rei se detuvo ahora si k estaba confundido ni sikiera habia visto donde estaban-xk me preguntas eso? Y si moriria con tald e salvarla.

- Genial

Rei se kedo en seko y mas aun cuando vio k Zeo lo habia llevado al boske, al boske donde habian encontrado a su padre herido.

-oye. No crees k debamos volver?- dijo Rei mirando a Zeo- ya es mui tarde y…. Zeo? E… k te… pasa?

Algo andaba mal, mui mal. Zeo habia empezado a reirse solo, pero no una risa normal sino de una forma…. Horrible, macabra, espeluznate. Realmente daba miedo.

-jajajajjajajaja!

-esto no es divertido. K te pasa Zeo, zeo zeo!

- Muajajajajajajajjajaja( imaginemos k da miedo)

Zeo no paraba de reirse y Rei se asutaba mas y mas, sabia desde el principio k algo iba mal pero prefirio creerle mas a su amigo k a su instinto.

El no haber seguido su instinto era lo peor k habia hecho……

Continuara……

K le esta pasando a Zeo? Xk le pregunto a Rei todo eso sobre Mao? Donde habia estado Zeo estos capitulos? Y Mao? K le pasara a Rei? Xk odia tanto a su padre, k hizo este?

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien pues, e aki otro capitulo. Espero k les guste la verdad ya se esta poniendo interesante, a partir de aki empieza el drama y la tragedia…….segun mis amigas me encata knockear (sino vease en mi otro fic "Siempre te Amare" todo lo contrario a este), golpear, humillar, y matar…… solo en algunos fics! No os preocupais!

Volviendo a este dejen reviews! Los necesito para continuar xfas! Y tambien para mejorar.

A todos los k me dicen komo hacerlo k dios se los pague con muxos muxos hijos….. no se crean, pero neta gracias !

Y tambien un ultimo favor: podrian leer mi otro fic? SIEMPRE TE AMARE es un rei/kai para los k amen esta pareja!


	6. capitulo 6

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

"" pensamiento

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

-Zeo? K te pasa? Zeo!

-Muajajjajajajajajajaja

-"esto no sta bien"-penso Rei mientras veia a Zeo de reojo y a la vez miraba el lugar

Entonces aparecio de la nada el padre de Rei (ni sikiera yo se como aparecio U)

-tu? K aces aki?

-eso no te incumbe herido hijo…..-dijo cortante el padre de Rei mientras se dirigia a Zeo

- no se tu, pero yo ya me voy- dijo Rei mirando a Zeo,el cual estaba de espaldas,y a la ves caminaba hacia atrás.

-jajajajaja- rio Zeo

-k estan gracioso?- pregunto Rei dejando de caminar

-oh, Rei. Jajajajajaja, no lo creo. Tú no te vas a ir de aki- dijo Zeo volviendose a Rei y mirandolo con unos ojos frios y a la vez k espresaban rencor.

-k,ke kieres decir?

-sabes?- empezo el padre de Rei- mi pequeño niño, ai cosas k deben cambiar…….

-como tu y yo- interrumpio Zeo

-tu y yo?- pregunto un confundido Rei- que kieres decir?

-ciertas cosas seguro no lo extrañaras

-?- Rei con cara de k demonios me estas hablando

- si,- dijo el padre de Rei- ciertas cosas como lo k paso hace… cuanto? 9, 8 años

- no te hagas el k no sabes…- dijo fastidiado Zeo- me estas hatando

- q,que kieres decir?...

-mucho. Y poco a la vez- respondio el padre de Rei

Rei estba demasiado confundido, xk su padre y Zeo estaban ai? K kerian decir? Tendria k ver esto con…? Seria posible… Rei no podia creerlo, como esto era? Una brisa fria lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos ya era noche…. Una antorcha iluminaba el prado en el k estaban, no se veia mas alla de 3 metros.

El padre de Rei empezo a reir al ver la expresión de su hijo.

- si ya se… estas confundido- lo decia con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa k enfurecia a Rei- seria una pena si te pasara algo a ti o a….. Mao

-hu? K kieres decir

-nada. Solo k k pena si tu o la chika se lastimaran o…..- señalo Zeo mientras se pasaba un dedo por el cuello en forma horzontal

- dejala en paz!- grito Rei

-juro k EL no le hara nada……- dijo Zeo kon una sonrisa de miedo.

-Zeo, k te ocurre?ese no eres tu, Dime k te pasa- Rei miraba a Zeo intentando obtener una respuesta

-a mi? Nada importante….solo kiero ser humano

-y eso k tiene k ver conmigo? Me podrias decir

-o nada, bueno si. Un poko, pero la k si tiene muxo k ver es Mao

-¿?k,k le vas a hacer?- pregunto Rei cerrando los puños –si te atreves a tocarla…

-observa Rei- interrumpió su padre mientras señalaba a un arbol cercano

En eso Zeo truena los dedos y Mao cae atada y desmayada del arbol.

-MAO!- grito Rei al verla, y casi una fraccion de segundo mas tarde se volvio hacia su padre- k le hicieron!

-jajjajajaja- rio el padre de Rei- primero lo primero. Esta niña es una amenaza para nosotros y x eso debemos sacarla del mapa…..lo k paso hace 9 años no debe volver a suceder.

- k! K dices?- Rei no sabia k decir

-oi k kuando me fui empezaste a odiarme. Xk Rei?- pregunto su padre haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Rei

-tu sabes bien xk

-ha. Si supiera no estaria preguntando

-……..

-Mao es perfecta para mis planes- dijo de la nada zeo

-k planes?

-aun no lo sabes?- sonrio Zeo mirando Rei y a Mao, la cual seguia incosiente-crei k eras mas rapido en estas cosas. O al menos eso me dijo tu padre.

Rei mira a su padre y luego a Mao. Tenia una vaga idea de lo k palneaba Zeo, pero esperaba k no fuera lok pensaba.

-o si. Un padre siempre presume de sus hijos…- comento el hombre- crei k eras el mejor en estas cosas.no me decepciones hijo.

-……hu….

-no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!- continuo mirando a Rei directamente a los ojos- le dije a tu madre k si te kedabas con ella te iba a , como decirlo, a echar a perder.

-CALLATE!

-no en serio….

- tu te fuiste, nadie te corrio…..

- te ekivokas… yo keria k tu fueras el mejor.

-oye dejame decirte k tengo hermanos…¬.¬-repuso Rei

-por desgracia….- continuo su papá

-como k x desgracia!

-te stoy haciendo un favor. Mao se ira al igual k tu hermanito….

-Goiki murio cuando era niño….-Rei tenia los ojos brillantes y a la ves le ardian, según el xk hizo un poko de tierra.

-si, una muerte horrible- dijo el hombre sonriendo- pero a simple vista accidental.

-tu,tu….lo…ma….mataste….?

-ayude- respondio sonriendo

-co, como pudiste!- Rei estaba de verdad furioso tanto k las uñas se le estaban encajando en las palmas de las manos, pero no le importaba- eres un….

-si ya se, lo hize xk te kiero o mas bien te keria.- ahora miraba a Rei con odio- pero ahora me doy cuenta de k cometi un error al protegerte. Eres otro tonto en la vida y sabes una cosa? Corregire mi error……pero esta vez acabare contigo y con tu amada noviecita.

Continuara……….

Xk el papá de Rei actua asi? K planea Zeo? Xk kiere matar a Mao? Xk se fue el padre de Rei de la aldea? K esta pasando? Xk saco a los personajes de la nada? ¬¬U

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien espero k les aya gustado este capitulo y siento la demora, esk me fui de vacas (eso k tiene k ver?)

Bueno pues cada ves se acerca mas y mas el final y mil gracias x leer mi fic

Dudas? Comentarios? Sugerencias? Dejen REVIEWS!

Todas son tomadas en cuenta y las uso para mejorar 0

Gracias y ai nos leemos en el prox capitulo!

Atte:

NeKO-gIrLcHaN


	7. capitulo 7

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

"" pensamiento

()mis comentarios

Lamento la demora, esk kon eso de entrar de nuevo a la skuela me blokeo mi cerebro….mas de lo k ya esta. Bien disfruten este capi!

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Rei estaba totalmente contrariado, como es posible k su padre kiera matarlo? Y si asi fuera, xk Mao? Ella k tiene k ver en esto? Esas preguntas necesitaban una respuesta, debian tener una respuesta! Pero, como conseguirla?

-po, por k Mao?- tartamudeo Rei buscando algo lógico en lo k akababa de escuchar.

-Mao tiene algo k…me sirve, y eso es su espiritu. Ella es perfecta para dejar de ser comoos oy. Entiendes?- decia Zeo mientras miraba a Mao

- Zeo no te atrevas a tocarla- grito Rei- si lo haces e juro k te arrepentiras!

-huy, mira como tiemblo- se burlo Zeo mientras avanzaba hacia Mao.

-jajajajajaja- rio el padre de Rei- Rei tu no importas en esto. Solo te trajimos para k vieras como la matamos….

-"no, no….malditos…."-peso Rei.

-jajajajaja, ya los se Rei, soi un maldito- sonrio Zeo mirando aun a Mao- pero...con eso sere humano.

-¿? A si? Como?

- solo observa

- te odio, crei k eso habia kedado atrás!- Rei no lo podia creer.

Rei empezo a recordar lo k paso hace 2 años: cuando Zeo descubrio k era un robot (en mi opinión como no se dio cuenta….¬¬U) y keria usar las bestias bit para transformarse en humano….x suerte Takao logro detenerlo, pero aun asi fue lo mas difícil k le pudo haber pasado perder a drigger, ver como sus amigos casi morian, francamente creyo k todo eso habia kedado atrás, junto con su pasado…..

Entonces Zeo y su papá (osease el de Rei, sorry pero no le tengo nombre U asi k dejemoslo asi) solo observaban riendo, pero subitamente Rei empezo a cambiar: ese chiko k estaban viendo no era Rei o era pero no lo parecia, en fin sus ojos felinos se tornaron toytalmente de gato, sus colmillos crecieron algo mas de lo normal, ahora tenia garras….rei habia cambiado totalmente, ese chiko….. ya no era el dulce y calmado Rei….

-R,Rei…?- murmuro Zeo

-hu!- el papá de Rei no podia creer lo k veia, ese era Rei?

-K te paso!- Zeo estaba atonito ese nuevo chiko k veian sus ojos lo asustaban

Rei no respondio solo lo miro con sus hermosos ojos felinos (k le hago para mi es emosho ) y se kedaba ai parado sin decir nada solo mirandolos…..

-no importa lo k te aya pasado- dijo Zeo, en realidad si le importaba, mirandolo aun con asombro- solo se k tu amiguita morira…..- Zeo empezo a dirigirse a Mao (sip aun sta inconsciente) con el proposito de ser humano. Pero de la nada Rei interviene de un salto poniendose frentea Mao.

-No te atrevas a tocarla……- dijo el chiko con una voz k no era la suya, esta voz era mas aspera, pero dulce, tierna y seductora….. lo calmado de su voz aun seguia en el.- …..no lo hagas…..

-y tu me vas a detener?- lo reto Zeo

-….si

-kiero verlo!

-no me provokes……- Rei no se veia inmultado o con miedo- o lo lamentaras……

-o k me vas a hacer?- se burlo Zeo- tengo muso miedo, mami!

-hnm…..

-oh, vamos Rei. Tu y yo sabemos k eres incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien- dijo Zeo mirando a Rei con los ojos llenos de ira.

-talves Rei Kon si, pero no yo.

- tu eres Rei Kon idiota!-Zeo no podia creer lo k oia

-no, solo soy una oarte de Rei.

-hu? Una, pa, parte de Rei?

-si….

-bueno, no importa. Xk te matare de todos modos. Ya se te matare primero asii no veras morir a la chika.- y añadió sonriendo – asi k, preparate para morir.

Zeo fue corriendo para atacr a Rei, con eso de k Zeo es un robot podia saltar y golear con una fuerza sobrehumana (en pokas palabras robotica duh, zape para mi!), pero Rei lo eskivo de un solo salto y a pesar de eso aun seguia trankilo.

-ya te lo dije- empezo Rei hablando calmadamente- talves con Rei Kon puedas herirl, pero conmigo no….es como si yo fuera lo opuesto a Rei, sin dejar de ser el…… conozco todo sobre el mas de lo el mismo se conoce…

-no entendi nada, pero sabes no me importa! Para mi eres el mi mismo y eso no cammbiara!

-no me sorprende mecha ( para lo k no saben meccha es robot o marina)

-CALLATE!- grito Zeo sin poder contenerse- dentro de poko sere humano y….

-cierra la boka- ordeno Rei al interrumpirlo- no haces mas k alardear algo k no eres, aceptalo Zeo, eres y siempre seras un meccha. Te guste o no….

-CALLATE NO SABES NADA DE MI VIDA!

-"dios mio - penso el padre de Rei mientras se apartaba de los 2 muchachos y se escondia detrás de un arbol- Rei cambio, asi k esto era lo k me habian dicho…."

- zeo, xk no lo entiendes- prosiguió Rei calmado y mirandolo- sigues y seguiras siendo el mismo iluso de hace 2 años, el mismo k keria ser humano x medio de bestias bit, el mismo tonto…..

-CALLATE! Yo se lo k hago! –Zeo no paraba de gritar y le temblaba la kijada

-si lo supieras no estarias pensando en matar a Mao

- ella es lo k necesito- dijo Zeo y minetras hablaba Rei arkeo una de sus cejas- una chika kon sus poderes….y mas Drigger y Galux sere invencible! Prácticamente inmortal!

-poderes? K poderes! Ella es una chika comun, lo uniko k ella tiene es k komo Takao entiende a las bestias bit, las escucha….la verdad no se k tiene de interesante.

-talvez para ti no. Pero para mi esto es lo mejor k me ha pasado: ser humano!

-veo k en verdad kieres dejar de ser un robot- dijo Rrei con voz mui dulce y comprensiva

-……

-pero…..- Rei ya habia dejado su :"momento de compasión" y ahora hablaba muuuuuuuuui en serio- para serlo primerotendras k matarme!

-sera un palcer!

Rei solo sonrio

Entonces Zeo, al ser tipo meccha salta e intenta golpear a Rei, el cual de un solo movimiento lo eskiva

-buen movimiento, pero esta vez te matare. Recuerda aun soy un robot

-si, uno de basurero.

-grrr.- Zeo ahora si estaba enojado- me las vas a pagar maldito!

-ha, ven a intentarlo!

Zeo no aguanto mas y empezoa atacar a Rei……la pelea habia empezado……

Continuara………….

Zeo lograra ser humano? Xk Rei cambio tan subitamente? Tendra k ver kon lo k paso hace 9 años?

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien dejen REVIEWS! Komo ya saben si kieren preguntarme algo no duden en hacerlo!

Bai-cha! Atte:

NeKO-gIrLcHaN


	8. capitulo 8

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

Ola!

Lamento muxo la demora, pero la skuela me asfixia muxo y pss ya no tengo tiempo de aburrirme…..bien aki les dejo la historia a ver si les gusta

p.d.- meccha es robot

"" pensamientos

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Zeo no aguanto más….y de sus pies, mas bien de sus zapatos apareció una especie de cohetes y ataco a Rei desde el aire. Rei aun se mantenía calmado pero, en su cara, se veía que aparte estaba fastidiado. Rei sintió la presencia de Zeo y sonrió, entonces cerro los ojos y de su espalda aparecieron un par de alas negras.

-QUE DEMONIOS!-grito Zeo al ver a Rei- que cosa eres tu!

-simplemente el k te matara…..

-"como es posible!"-pensaba el padre de Rei anonadado al ver como el chico se transformaba-"k le paso! Ese chiko es… mi…hijo!"

-c, como digas…..-tartamudeo Zeo mostrando un poko de miedo- pero, pero ahora me encargare de anikilarte!

Rei simplemente sonrió al escuchar esto.

Zeo miraba a Rei….en su mirada se veía combinados el miedo y el asombro. Rei no decía nada solo sonreía. Entonces Zeo empezó a elevarse al cielo

-bien….-empezó Zeo a decir- creo k ya basta de juegos tontos….

-opino lo mismo- dijo Rei a la vez que se elevaba siguiendo a Zeo- es hora de empezar el juego de verdad…

El cielo se había tornado gris, los rayos caían sobre el boske, el viento arrancaba los árboles mas débiles, hacia frío….era un pesadilla, pero esas de las reales….

El padre de Rei observaba desde atrás de un árbol, estaba aterrado….desde el momento en el k Rei había cambiado de forma todo se había vuelto de pesadilla….exactamente como hace 9 años.

-"no. No puede ser…-pensaba el hombre mirando a los dos chikos en el cielo que solo hablan en ese momento- esto paso hace años, Rei…tu lo provocaste?"

- ya me canse de ti!- grito Zeo mirando a Rei

- o, pobre niño...xk no vas con tu papi y le dices k stas harto de mi?- dijo burlonamente Rei- o! lo olvide no puede…. Tu papi sta en la cárcel (sonrió) eres una basura Zeo….

Zeo no podía más, saco una bola de electricidad de sus manos y la lanzo hacia Rei. Este, solo con ladear un poko la cabeza lo eskiva….era como si los atakes de Zeo no le afectaran, zeo estaba muy contrariado, no lo podía creer.

-CREI habértelo dicho- dijo Rei frunciendo el cejo- tus atakes de meccha no me afectan en lo absoluto.

-……

-xk no dejas de actuar como un idiota y me evitas la molestia de matarte?

-…..eres un…..-empezó Zeo

-lo se- interrumpió Rei- adios Zeo….- Rei cerró los ojos y sonrió a la vez que de una de sus manos aparecía rápidamente una esfera plateada que arrojo a Zeo tumbándolo contra un árbol de manera estrepitosa- menos mal que eres un estupido robot….de lo contrario te hubieras roto toda espina dorsal y por ende hubieras muerto.

-….c, co, co- Zeo cayo al suelo y apenas y podía moverse o hablar

-deja en paz a Mao, o de veras me vas a hacer enojar

-n,no lo cre, creo…-Zeo intentaba levantarse y se kitaba las hojas de la cara

-eres un testarudo!- dijo Rei mirándolo- vas a morir por una estupidez?

-déjame en paz- Zeo ya se había puesto de pie y se agarraba el brazo que estaba cayéndose (se había roto)

-no pienso ensuciarme la manos contigo, en un insignificante meccha…

-CALLATE!-Grito Zeo- NI K TU FUERAS LA GRAN COSA! ERES UN IDIOTA!UN….

-Mejor que tu si soy- dijo Rei sonriendo mientras volaba y miraba a Zeo- aparte ya te dije k no importa matarte, NO me importa….

-estas loko!

-mira kien habla

Mientras tanto el padre de Rei se staba hundiendo en los recuerdos, en el xk estaba pasando esto….no lo entendía…..acaso el era el culpable?

- REI! Basta! –Grito el padre de Rei totalmente aterrado mientras corría hacia donde estaban- para con esto!

-hu?- dijeron Zeo y Rei al unisona cuando vieron al hombre al corriendo a ellos

- largo de aki- dijo Rei secamente y con un ligero movimiento de su brazo una ráfaga de aire avienta a su padre contra un árbol- no haces más k estorbar

-Rei.- dijo su padre totalmente adolorido- que te paso?

Rei solo sonrió, peo ahora, en su sonrisa había algo mas algo malévolo…no era la misma (aunque seguía viéndose hermosa ♥). Zeo se asusto y volvió a atacara Rei y mientras lo hacia volvió al cielo para enfrentarse al chiko. Rei volvió a eskivar las ráfagas de viento y le lanzo otra de las bolas plateadas volviendo a tirar a Zeo contra los árboles.

Zeo se sentía totalmente mareado y cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo toda su energía.

-" no, no me puede pasar esto a mi!"- se decía a si mismo-" xk? Xk no puedo matarlo?"

- Zeo, has decidido rendirte?-pregunto Rei mirando desde arriba- vas a destruirte primero antes que a mi.

-nunca!- grito Zeo y volvió a elevarse lanzando un viento huracanado tumbando a Rei contra una de las montañas que rodeaban el valle.

-que!- grito Rei mientras captaba que Zeo lo había arrojado lejos- (sonrió) así k…. la pelea va a empezar?

Rei se levantaba y veía a Zeo, el kual estaba totalmente agotado, seguía de pie e intentaba no caer al suelo realmente le costaba trabajo…estaba muy herido. Rei levanto una mano al cielo y este se volvió más oscuro y los rayos caían de tal forma que hubiera matado a más de 50 personas que estuvieran en el aire, a Zeo y a Rei no puesto que eran más k humanos. El padre de Rei sentía en parte las descargas eléctricas y conforme avanzaba la pelea mas cansado estaba, xk estaba tan cansado, xk le faltaba la respiración?

Rei quería destruir a Zeo, pero no podía hacerlo, no podia aunke kisiera, Rei Kon se lo impedía x mas que lo evitara Rei Kon era parte de el.

-podría matarte- dijo Rei- pero lastima. Rei me impide hacerlo….

-estas loko….- dijo Zeo entrecortadamente- créeme voy a ser humano y tu komo ya te dije, no me lo vas a impedir…- Zeo se llevo una mano al rostro y se dio cuenta que mas de la mitad de su cara ya no tenia piel solo veían los circuitos.

- y tu lo vas a evitar? Deja a Mao.

-…..

-" si Mao tiene un gran poder espiritual…entonces Rei……es el doble de poderoso!"- pendo el padre de Rei que tenia un brazo roto. (Le habia caído una rama de la copa de los árboles)

-sin palabras? Mírate. Estas hecho pedazos!- continuo Rei mirando con deprecio a Zeo

- vas a ver maldito hibrido….

- valla. Hasta k te dignaste a hablar.

-ZEO!- grito de pronto el padre de Rei

-otra vez tu?- dijo Rei fastidiado- cuantas veces tendré k kitarte del camino?

- las k sean necesarias!- fue la respuesta y luego dirigiéndose a Zeo- ahora k lo pienso Mao no vale la pena. Siempre hay k buscar lo mejor en la vida.

-QUE!-grito Zeo- XK LO DICES!

-no lo vale

-QUE DICES? TANTO TRABAJO PARA NADA!

-no a sido en vano….-contesto el padre de Rei sonriendo hacia Rei.

-" k planea?"- pensó Rei mirando a su padre- " que planeas papá?"

Continuara…..

K planea el padre de Rei? Zeo lograra su cometido? Xk Mao ya no les es útil? Que pasara con Takao, Kai, Max y Kyou?

(Kyou es el jefe)

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien aki acaba este capitulo. Espero k si le haya gustado.

Preguntas? Kejas? Dudas? Sugerencias? Palabras? Lo k me kieran decir estoy abierta a todo siempre lo uso para mejorar.

Dejen REVIEWS! Créanme me hacen falta especialmente xk cada vez se acerca mas el final.


	9. Chapter 9

Genero: accion-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia ok?

"" pensamientos

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Rei solo miraba a su padre preguntándose que planeaba, pero al ver su sonrisa supo k no era nada bueno. Ya no tenia k ver con Mao, sino ahora era con el…….

-piensa Zeo- empezó el padre de Rei- Mao es una chica normal, es cierto k posee un gran poder pero sigue siendo una chica común y corriente. En cambio Rei….

-jeje…ya entiendo- respondió Zeo sonriéndole a Rei de manera diabólica- creo k VAS A MORIR!- Zeo empezó a elevarse en el aire y Rei lo siguió para pelear.

-"diablos, Zeo ya se dio cuenta de k Mao no es lo k necesita! Debo proteger a Rei, al verdadero Rei Kon"- pensaba Rei mientras veía a Zeo acercarse a el con la intención de matarlo.

-en k piensas?- pregunto el hombre al tiempo en k sonreía- en como podrás salvar tu vida?

-"….k puedo hacer para llevarme a Mao o al menos alejarme de ella lo suficiente? K debo hacer?- pensaba Rei evitando los golpes de Zeo en el aire

-PREPARATE PARA MORIR!- gritó Zeo sacando una daga de su brazo (del k aun tenia)

-" no debo, pero….es la única forma!"- pensó Rei-

-y a ti k diantres te ocurre- le pregunto Zeo- xk no respondes a mis atakes!

-"no, k puedo hacer. Debe haber otra forma!"- pensaba Rei lanzándole a Zeo bolas de electricidad

-bien. Sino kieres hablar…. Eso hará k tu muerte sea mas rápida!- le dijo Zeo en un susurro alto

-"ni modo"- pensó Rei antes de hablar x fin- como kieras! Pero, primero tendrás k alcanzarme!

Rei batió sus alas y se fue volando, Zeo confundido lo siguió. Sin importar lo k pensara Zeo el tenia k alejarse de Mao y si era posible de la cuidad. Zeo perseguía a Rei, este estaba cansado no podía gastar todas sus fuerzas en alejarse del lugar, simplemente no podía.

-vuelve acá cobarde!- le gritaba Zeo intentando alcanzarlo.

- pelearemos hasta k me alcances!- le respondió Rei mientras seguía alejándose del lugar

Zeo estaba por alcanzar a Rei cuando empiezan a caer grandes gotas de agua que impiden la visibilidad, Rei volaba a toda velocidad con Zeo casi pisándole los talones.

-Rei vuelve!-le gritaba Zeo

-"esto anda mal, muy muy mal. Toda mi energía se esta acabando y aun no puedo matarlo."- pensaba Rei sin mirar a Zeo.

Pero también a Zeo le estaba pasando lo mismo, al igual k Rei estaba perdiendo todo su poder. Zeo no tenia planeado rendirse y para poder derrotar a Rei tendría k usar todo su poder. Zeo se detuvo y lanzo a Rei una bola de energía k le rozo el brazo, pero a la vez l hizo sangrar.

-así k…por fin has logrado lastimarme. FELICIDADES!- dijo Rei al tiempo en k se detenía y miraba a Zeo sosteniéndose el brazo herido

-déjame solo alcanzarte y ya veras- rugió Zeo mientras seguía intentando alcanzar a Rei

- veré k?- pregunto Rei sin inmutarse

-te dije k te alcanzaría maldito- dijo Zeo casi sin aliento kedando frente a frente con Rei

-si claro

-ahora, si no te importa, kiero ser humano entre mas pronto mejor.

Zeo ataca a Rei lanzando un láser de su mano dirigiéndose directo a la cabeza de Rei, este lo único k hizo fue poner un campo de energía alrededor de si mismo.

Rei ya estaba harto de Zeo y de sus estupideces de ser humano, así k decidió pelear ahora si en serio con Zeo sabiendo k tenia muy pocas energías. El y Zeo empezaron la pelea, la pelea k decidiría kien viviría o kien moriría….

Mientras tanto en el dojo Kinomiya, Takao, Max, Kai y Kyou ya estaban muy preocupados por Rei y por Zeo aparte llovía, hacia frió, aire y estaba totalmente oscuro.

-donde estarán?- pregunto un preocupado Takao.

- ni idea. Han pasado horas y el tiempo sigue igual o peor!- se alarmo max

-tenemos k ir a buscarlos!- dijo Takao sin preámbulos poniéndose de pie.

-que! Con este clima- se alarmó Kyou

- Takao tiene razón,- intervino Max- debemos ir por ellos.

- que dices Kai?- pregunto Kyou esperanzado de k su capitán le diera la razón.

Para variar Kai estaba aparte muy callado y serio, pero esta vez si se veía preocupado y miraba afuera intentando pensar donde estarían.

-Kai?- le llamo Max- oye k dices vamos o no?

-……

-KAI! Responde!- le grito Takao casi en la cara de su capitán

En eso Kai se para repentinamente y sale al patio corriendo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

- a donde vas?- le pregunto Takao

-Kai!

En eso Kai, aparece con Mao casi desmayándose en brazos.

- MAO!- gritaron los muchachos al verla casi muerta.

-Mao estas bien? Que paso?- pregunto preocupado Max

-Rei, el…esta….en…pe…li….ligro- dijo Mao entrecortadamente a la vez k se agarraba el brazo tenia una enorme cortada de cuchillo

- k dijiste!- pregunto Takao- k Rei esta en peligro!

- y Zeo?- pregunto Max miando a Mao.

- el….Zeo….y Rei…..están peleando….a muerte……- Mao respondía todo pero con muxa dificultad

- déjame curarte Mao- respondió Kyou agarrando unas vendas y poniéndolas alrededor del brazo de Mao.- sigue diciéndonos

- pero, Mao, donde están?- preguntaba Max

- en el…..bos…ke…..

-K te paso?- le pegunto Kai

- el padre de Rei……intento…matarme…..pero eso….no … impor… ta …… Rei…Esta en pro…. blemas…….

- el padre de Rei!- gritaron los muchachos

- pero k paso con Rei y con Zeo?- pregunto Kai

-Zeo….kiere ser….un humano…

-y k kon eso?

-la única forma….es….matar….a ….alguien….lo sufi…cientemente…fuerte y puro en es…piritu……

- y k tiene k ver con Rei?

-rei…..tiene…un…gran poder…….mas de….lo .k…..puede……con….trolar

-Pero k tiene k ver?- preguntaba Takao- no le encuentro sentido!

-Zeo….el kiere….solo….le interesa….ser humano………y…no le… impor…ta…matar…..kon….tal pero Rei? El xk?- preguntaba Max preocupado no solo por Rei sino tambien por Maoy por Zeo.

-Zeo….esta inte….re…s.ado en….el….por…su …..poder…… es … pi…ritual...

-interesado en el? Disculpa pero eso me suena a- decía Takao mientras se golpeaba el corazón con el puño cerrado

-Takao no estamos para bromas- dijo golpeándolo Kai en la cabeza.

- me refiero….a ….k si Rei…..no tuviera….su poder …..espi….ritual…..osea…. el yin-yang……- decia Mao casi sin aliento- no seria….tan…po..dero….so… me…. Entiendes….?

-poder del…yin-yang?- pregunto Kai

-si…Rei…tiene algo…k…lo define…el yin-yang….y al ser lemento…. Tierra ….tiene un…balance …;per…fecto…si Rei….pierde ese… balance….todo su…en…torno…cam…bia……por…eso…esta…sien…pre…cal…mado…y sin…al…te…rarse……

-kieres decir k cambia!- pregunto Takao aun sin entenderlo

-cambiar no.Takao- dijo Kyou rompiendo su silencio- Mao kiere decir k se transforma en alguien totalmente distinto al Rei k conocemos.

- pero k tiene k ver el yin-yang?- pregunto Max aun sin comprender

-mu…cho….-respondio Mao cerrando los ojos

-entonces..- dijo Kai- estas diciendo k Rei tiene algo asi komo una doble personalidad?

- aja- respondio Mao- el yin-yang….representa los polos opuestos….dela…vida uno es lo bueno….y el…otro….lo malo……

-eso kiere decir k Rei normalmente esta del lado yang?

-si…..- respondió Mao

-ok, Kai…- le dijo Takao dirigiéndose a Kai- me lo explicas u

Caída general

-k? aun no lo capto

-Yo te explico- le dijo Kyou- veras el yin es oscuro, húmedo, pasivo, terrenal y femenino, mientras que el yang representaba lo brillante, seco, activo, celestial y masculino. El yang es del lado en el k Rei esta siempre, veras, siempre hay un elemento del yang en el yin y un elemento del yin en el yang. Captas?

-eeeeeee……nop

-yo te digo!- dijo Kai desesperadamente- escucha: Rei al estar como es siempre tiene mas el lado yang pero sin kitar un poco del yin, pero al estar enojado o alterado se orilla mas al lado yin pero sin perder la esenciad el yang…listo feliz?

-si ya entendí, creo…

-mas te vale ¬¬ - respondió Max

-chicos….deben ir….por Rei…..-dijo Mao mirándolos- si no vamos….Mo… ri…ra….

-ok!- dijo finalmente Kai- vamos, rápido!

Mao se puso de pie y Kai la ayudo junto con max a caminar. Entonces los chicos y Mao fueron corriendo al boske para buscar a Rei.

Al llegar al lugar donde Mao había estado atad y al ver k no había nadie se alejaron un poco del lugar hasta k vieron en el cielo unos rayos y fuego al norte de las montañas. Sin perder tiempo fueron hasta allá, sabían k ahí debían estar Rei y Zeo.

Continuara….

Como se encontraran Rei y Zeo? K le pasara a Rei? Que le pasara a Zeo?

Mao seguirá con vida? Donde esta el padre de Rei? Kien ganara?

Todas estas preguntas tendrán su respuesta a su debido tiempo.

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bn he aki este capitulo de mi fic, espero k les agrade y xfas por lo k mas kieran DEJEN REVIEWS!

Recuerden algo k no entiendieron, kieran mejorar, no les guste, kieran felicitarme, o kualkier otra cosa lo k sea les respondere sin falta solo haganmelo saber.

Gracias x leer AIKA-SHIKA? el amor o la muerte, y muxas mas x dejar reviews. Bien bye-cha!


	10. capitulo 10

Genero: acción-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) asi k solo la historia es mia

"" pensamientos

() lo k yo digo

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

Al irse acercando, el peligro se hacia inminente, los chicos vieron a lo lejos a Zeo y a Rei. Al llegar vieron a Zeo y a Rei totalmente ensangrentados… (Lo k kabe decir "ensangrentados")

-REI!-Gritó Mao sollozando- DETENTE REI!

REI VOLTEA Y EN EL LAPSO Zeo aprovecha para atacar a Rei por la espalda, Rei sale disparado hacia un árbol y cae boca abajo.

-REEI!- gritaron todos al verlo casi muerto

-rei!- grito Mao acercándose a donde había caído Rei- OH! Dios mío! REI!

- REI!- Kai se acerco corriendo seguido de Takao, Max y Kyou- rei! Despierta- kai lo estaba moviendo para hacerlo reaccionar- REI! DESPIERTA X UN DEMONIO!

- oh k enternecedor!- dijo sarcásticamente Zeo- los precisos y tiernos amigos del neko estan aki junto a el! Creo k voy a llorar!

- ZEO! K TE OCURRE!- grito Takao

- pues…nada querido amigo- dijo sonriendo de forma malévola

Todos estaban viendo a Zeo que se descuidaron por completo de Mao

-AAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito la chica

- hu?

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- MAO!- gritaron los muchachos

Al voltear para ver a Mao solo para descubrir k el padre de Rei se la había llevado y estaba entregándosela a Zeo

- buen trabajo- dijo Zeo acercándose al hombre

- para servirte- dijo sonriendo- aparte matar a unos cuantos no te hará daño

- tienes razón jajajajaja ( risa macabra)

- que!- grito Max sorprendido- como es posible! Usted es el padre de Rei!

- ya lo se- respondió el hombre sarcásticamente- por desgracia ese engendro es mi hijo

-¿?- todo tenían un la cara un WHAT?

- oh, vamos kiten esa cara!- dijo Zeo

-k dices!- dijo Kyou temblando de miedo- p, pero c,co,como es po, posible k usted.. Kie, kiera matar a, r, r, Rei?

- nunca he dicho k YO lo kiera matar- dijo el padre de Rei- nunca lo haría…y menos aun porke es mi hijo….

- k suerte oirlo de tus labios…es realmente consolador- dijo Rei intentado incorporarse

- oh ya despertaste?- pregunto Zeo mirándolo aun con ganas de matarlo

-¿?... ustedes k hacen aki!- pregunto Rei al ver a sus amigos rodeando

- REI! X FIN!- Grito Max- k te paso! Estas bien? deja de pelear con Zeo!

- si estoy bien- dijo Rei mientras Kai lo ayudaba a pararse- y.. Mao?

- ella esta aki!- grito Zeo mostrándole k Mao estaba con el- aki esta a salvo con migo!

-MAO! SUELTALA!- grito Rei

- Rei! Ayúdame!- sollozaba Mao desde los brazos de Zeo (ejem yo diría brazo...)

- Rei ve a ayudar a Mao- le dijo Kai

- k dices!- le grito Kyou- es muy peligroso a parte esta lloviendo y si se enferman!...aparte…

- xcierto…- empezó Rei- LARGUENSE…ES MUY ARRIESGADO K ESTEN CONMIGO!

Rei salio de ntre los arboles seguido x Kai

- rei?- preguntaron Kyou y Max al mismo tiempo- tu, eres...Rei?

- en cierto modo… y NO ME CAMBIEN DE TEMA! VALLANSE DE AKI!

- k esperas niño?- le grito su padre- Zeo se esta impacientando

- claro…papá….- dijo Rei sonriendo a la vez k apuntaba a el con su mano- Tu también deberías irte…

-¿? K dices? No me iré- le grito el hombre

-ok…yo te ayudare- repuso Rei al tiempo de k de su mano salía un rayo de luz que iba directo a su padre- adiós…papá

El padre de Rei salio volando hacia donde estaban los chicos cayendo sobre una pila de hojas húmedas, al acercarse los chicos se fueron para atrás

-….esta…esta….- no podía terminar de decir Max presa del pánico

- mu…..Muerto….- termino Kai respirando con dificultad

- Rei, lo…ma…to…?- dijo Kyou entrecortadamente

- estoy junto a un muerto!- gimio Takao- me voi a desmayar

Takao cae desmyado antela mirada atonita de sus compañeros

-dejémoslo ahí- dijo Kai pasando a un lado suyo- REI! Cuidado!

Rei y Zeo estaban en el aire peleando, pero el k estaba perdiendo era Rei, la razón era obvia: no keria herir a Mao.

-REI! TEN CUIDADO!- le grito Max

- K SE VALLAN DE AKI!- les grito Rei intentando no salir muy herido

- viejo los amigos siempre se apoyan!- le grito Kyou.

Luego los demás siguieron a Rei para tratar de estar junto a el. Pero Rei al ver k sus amigos estaban en peligro mortal, creo un campo de fuerza alrededor de Zeo y el para evitar k pasaran mas allá de lo k debían.

-ZEO! VUELVE AKI COBARDE!NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO A MAO!- gritaba Rei intentando eskivar los rayos mortales de zeo

- a ver Rei, xk no vienes x tu novia?- aun tenia a Mao en brazos y la estaba asfixiando- tienes miedo? Jajajajaja

-rei! Ayúdame rei!- gritaba Mao intentando safarse de Zeo

- si no la dejas ir te juro k te matare!- amenazo Rei

- me mataras con Mao? – dijo Zeo sin ocultar una sonrisa

- SUELTAME ZEO! REI!- Mao empezaba a llorar desesperadamente

-"tiene razón, por mas k trate, si le hago algo…seguro matara a Mao!y..y no puedo desviar los atakes!" pensó Rei mirando a Zeo y a Mao

- sin ideas?- dijo sonriendo Zeo- creo k ya te diste cuenta d k kualkier atake k me mande la matara…así k ya sabes, muere x ella o ella muere!

- …xk no la dejas en paz!- le dijo Rei mientras le temblaba el labio- los dos nos enfrentamos, Mao no tiene la culpa y… ZEO! DEJALA!

Zeo había hecho k Mao se desmayara y ahora le seria mas fácil hacer k Rei le diera a Mao.

-creo k ya con la chica inconsciente, será mas fácil…atacarla – dijo sonriendo y mirando a Mao y después a Rei.

-…déjala! Maldito!- le gritaba Rei viendo como Zeo la usaba

- gracias Rei! Me alagas!

- no entiendeS? K ganarías con matarla? Si al k kieres es a mi!

- o, estas muy muy ekivokado…si gano algo- y sonriendo añadió- la satisfacción de ver como muere

- YA VERAS MALDITO!- Rei lanza un rayo al cielo y empieza a tronar

- ataca si esque k tienes el valor!- lo reto Zeo

-"no, Mao….ese imbecil ya supo…k eres lo k mas me importa en la vida…"- Rei pensaba desesperado, no podía hacer nada

Entonces Zeo lanzo a Rei un rayo rojo dándole en el estomago, Rei no hizo nada por detenerlo sabia k si lo hacia el atake se le devolvería a Zeo y mataría a Mao.

-ya viste?- le dijo burlonamente Zeo- es mejor morir o tu amada chica lo hará…no tienes oportunidad contra mi!

-eres un…- Rei se levantaba, ya k el rayo lo había estampado contra la barrera k el había creado-…..un…Te escondes detrás de ella, te…odio...

Mientras tanto Kai, Max, Kyou y Takao k ya se había recuperado de tener a un muerto junto a el, solo observaban a su amigo ya casi muerto por los golpes k le daba Zeo. Sabían k Rei era fuerte, pero esto lo estaba matando. Aparte aunk hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones, nunca atakaria a zEo si este tenia a Mao o a alguien k Rei amara en su poder. Sabían k por mas fea k estuviera la cosa Rei debía proteger a Mao, a toda costa.

-REI!1 TERMINA CON ESTO YA! – le grito Takao

-"va a morir si no ataka a Zeo" – pensó Kai mirando a Rei

-REI! CUIDADO! TEN CUIDADO!- decía Max

- va a morir si no se defiende!- dijo Kyou- xk no lo ataca!

-tu tampoco atacarías a alguien si estuviera en peligro la persona k amas- le respondió Kai sin mirar a Kyou.

-si…

-"ahora tienes k elegir entre Mao y tu vida…"- pensó Kai con aprensión

- "se k morirá, nunca dejaría morir a kien kiere…"- pensó Max mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Todos estaban consternados…sin importar cuanto Rei se esforzara por no a tacara Zeo, moriría y de seguro Zeo mataría a Mao.

-"no tengo opción, es esto o k Mao muera…Mao lo siento mucho, yo de verdad te kiero…pero es la única forma…de que los demás vivan…."- pensó Rei mientras miraba el cielo gris y oscuro- …. es la única forma…. (Hablando)

Continuara….

K es lo va a hacer Rei? K pasara con Mao? Kien ganara? Kual será el destino de Rei?

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien he aki el penúltimo capitulo….el próximo es el gran final!

Simplemente espero k les haya gustado y déjenme REVIEWS!


	11. Chapter 11

Genero: acción-misterio-drama

Autor: NeKO-gIrLcHaN

Anime: Beyblade

Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente Beyblade no me pertenece es de Takao Aoki (snif io lo kelo!) así k solo la historia es mía OK?

Bien…. Aki les dejo el ultimo capitulo de AIKASHIKA? El amor o la muerte. Gracias a todos los que leyeron capitulo a capitulo mi fic. Gracias y espero k les agrade el final.

() lo k io digo o alguna aclaración no comprensible.U

""pensamiento

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥---------------------♥------------------

AIKA-SHIKA?

(EL AMOR O LA MUERTE)

-te digo una cosa?- dijo Zeo mirando a Rei- ahora si creo, mas bien estoy seguro de que morirás

-…salven los vientos del norte….- dijo Rei sin prestar atención a lo que decía Zeo

-de k diablos hablas?- pregunto Zeo extrañado- ei! Me escuchas?

- salven los vientos del sur….- Rei seguía en un estado de trance con los ojos cerrados

-RESPONDE!- le exigió Zeo

- …….salven los vientos del este y del oeste…..- continuaba Rei haciendo caso omiso a Zeo- ….salve….

-deja de decir eso!- le ordeno Zeo- ME HARTA!

-DJIIN……- dijo Rei aun en trance- el... morirá,…terminara con esto….

- REI! NO ES GRACIOSO! QUE DIABLOS DICES!

-saya hasi ma, ecot no lajtui…. Nakauoy…. Moaki….- Rei decía unas palabras que Zeo no comprendía (de hecho ni yo…)

-que es eso!- pregunto Takao a Kyou

-no tengo idea !- le respondió Kyou temblando como gelatina- que le pasa a Rei?

- no lo se…pero no debe ser bueno!- dijo Max temblando pero no como Kyou- tu k dices Kai?

-hn

- oye!- le dijo Takao enojado- el k tu seas el señor mil lenguajes no quiere decir que todos seamos así! INCLUSO EL ESPAÑOL ES UN LENGUAJE SECRETO PARA MI!

-cállate!- le ordeno Kai a la vez que lo golpeaba para k se estuviera quieto

- BUAAAAAAAAAA! MI CABECITA!- lloriqueo Takao

(Mejor volvamos con Rei y Zeo)

- que diantres estas diciendo!- exigía Zeo

-negotium perambulans in tenebris…… - dijo Rei con voz queda- cerraos puertas...la vida viene, al igual que la la diferencia de que con la muerte no hay escapatoria…

- que significa eso!- Zeo estaba asustado, que era lo que decía Rei, luego grito -QUE HACES!

Los ojos de Rei ya por fin se habían abierto y se veían vacíos y sin vida, ya no tenían ese brillo de siempre ni siquiera se parecían a los que tenia hace 10 minutos; de pronto el campo de energía que había hecho empezó a oscurecerse un poco, ya era de un gris tenue, las paredes del campo enérgico empezaron a contraerse tanto que solo les quedaba a ambos 1 metro de diámetro entre ellos.

- que estas?... Pero que demonios haces!- se percato Zeo al sentirse algo atrapado por lo que había hecho Rei

-pues veras…- dijo volviendo a la forma en la que estaba antes pero aun en sus ojos había cierto grado de tristeza- esta es la única forma de que, ya sabes…..te mate….

- matarme!- dijo sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo y señalando a Mao inconsciente en su brazo- si me matas, la matas. Creí que lo sabias

- lo se, pero no pienso lastimarla- respondió Rei- y te lo puedo asegurar solo observa.

Zeo miraba preocupado a Rei mientras este cerraba de nueva cuenta sus ojos y hacia todo por concentrarse en Mao.

- que hace Rei!- pregunto Max preocupado

-con esto casi gris me es muy difícil ver lo que pasa!- se quejo Takao

-" Rei…que es lo que piensas hacer?"- pensaba Kai mirando igual de preocupado a Mao y a Rei

- que estará pasando con el?- decía Kyou temblando

Mientras tanto Rei seguía concentrándose y no abría para nada los ojos.

-ya basta!- le grito Zeo- dime que es lo que tramas!

-vamos...Solo un poco mas- murmuraba con los ojos cerrados- solo un poco mas…

- oye! REI! QUE DIANTRES TE PASA!- le grito Zeo- YA ESTOY HARTANDOME DE QUE MURMURES COSAS SIN SENTIDO!

-…..

En eso a Mao la empieza a cubrir una esfera de energía protectora (sorry no se como se llame U) prácticamente indestructible, Zeo solo miraba atónito, como era posible que esa cosa envolviera a Mao como si nada?

Takao, Max, Kai y Kyou estaban sin habla y con la boca abierta, que planeaba Rei?

-" que haces?"- pensaba Kai

-kai! Que esta pasando?- le pregunto Max aforrándose al brazo de Kai

- Max quítate- le ordeno Kai intentando zafarse del chico

-Rei esta envolvien a Mao!- Dijo Kyou mirando a Mao

-para que! Así solo gasta la poca energía que le queda!

-…… ah? - Kai no sabia que hacia Rei hasta que- " rei, que no sea lo que creo… por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando!"

Cuando el cuerpo de Mao estuvo totalmente envuelto por el campo de energía que hizo Rei empezó a flotar lejos del alcance de Zeo quien solo miraba a Rei con el seño fruncido

-Mao…- dijo Rei abriendo los ojos- te amo……

-OH! Que encantador!- se burlo Zeo- pero lastima, ella no te oye

-…..—Rei se volvió hacia Zeo

En eso Mao abre los ojos y al reaccionar se da cuenta de que esta en una burbuja y que Rei y Zeo están afuera.

-REI! Que pasa!- grito Mao

-Mao….- Empezó Rei con la voz entrecortada- recuerda…que te amo… y que…pase lo que pase….yo….

- de que estas hablando?- interrumpió Mao con lagrimas rodándole por la cara

-" de que rayos habla?"- pensó Zeo mirando a Rei

-yo…- Rei seguía sin poder hablar- creo que esta es….la…única…forma. Adiós….te quiero…..

-" de que habla?"- seguía Zeo sin entender

-"…si va a….Rei…."- Kai estaba con la boca abierta

-Rei…- Mao por fin capta la idea- NOOOOO! REI! NO LO HAGAS!

Al mismo tiempo Zeo y Kai se dan cuenta de lo que habla Rei

-REI! ESATAS LOKO! NO LO HAGAS!- le grito kai

-que va a hacer? – pregunto Takao- Kai dinos!

- acabar con Zeo!- decía Kai con un nudo en la garganta- sin lastimar a Mao, peor pero también…morirá el…

-REI! NO LO HAGAS!- le grito Max al saber lo que planeaba hacer su amigo

- VIEJO! NO PORFAVOR!- gritaba Takao angustiado

- REI! NO! PORFAVOR! DEBE DE HABER OTRA FORMA!- kyou estaba muy asustado al igual que todos

-Rei! Kyou tiene razón debe haber otra forma!- dijo Mao llorando

-..NO TE ATREVAS!- le grito Zeo a Rei

- miedo verdad?- dijo Rei sonriendo burlonamente a Zeo- pues esta es la única forma. y te digo algo? Lo haré!

- REI!- todos le gritaron

Ya era tarde, Rei ya lo había decidido Zeo intento salir, pero el campo de energía era demasiado para el. Estaba atrapado con Rei a punto de matarlo.

-ya que…- dijo Rei- te lo buscaste

-detente!- ordeno Zeo todo asustado

-adiós Zeo…- dijo sonriendo pero a la vez con los ojos algo rojos- …..

Rei irguió su brazo derecho en dirección a Zeo y concentro todas sus emociones: odio, amor, pasión, lealtad, amistad, etc. Todos estos sentimientos se fundieron en uno solo para combinarlo con el gran poder de Rei y formar el ataque más poderoso que tenia.

Apuntó y cerró los ojos, de su dedo apareció un rayo de luz plateada que al primer choque acaba con la vida de Zeo mas aparte con la de Rei dejando una cegadora luz…. El campo de energía desapareció poco a poco, Mao estaba tendida en la tierra llorando cerca del cuerpo inerte de Rei

-REI!- grito llorando Mao abrazando a Rei

-no…- gimió Max tapándose los ojos

-REI……REI!- grito llorando Takao mientras caia al suelo

-REI! NOOOOOOOO! REI!- grito Kai sin poder contenerse

-NO! REI...REI!- Kyou estaba en el piso llorando

Pero ya era tarde 3 vidas se fueron esa noche…. , Rei… el era el motivo de vivir de muchos ahora había dejado un gran vació en sus vidas….. Ya no había nada que podía cambiarlo, Rei no estaba…… los truenos, la lluvia y los rayos cesaron, ya no había nada. Solo ahí estaba el inerte cuerpo de Rei siendo llorado por todos los que fueron una vez sus amigos….

Esta fue la pregunta que prácticamente le hicieron a Rei: Aika-Shika? En pocas palabras que prefieres el amor…o la muerte?… el eligió morir antes de herir a los que amaba……

- ♥ ƒÏи ♥ -

-----------------------♥-----------------------♥

Bien…el final….snif snif.. Ni yo misma lo puedo creer: MATE A REI! Mis amigas tienen razón soy una asesina en potencia……

Ya x fin podran descansar de mis locuras

Ya pueden matarme, llorar, reírse de mis tonterías, mandarme comentarios asesinos, de felicitación, cosas que jamás tuvieron respuesta intentare responderles a todos sin falta. Pero recuerden déjenme REVIEWS! Pofis! Así les responderé y pzz sin mas ni menos, hasta mi próximo fic. BYE!


End file.
